


Modern AU Prompt

by binarylightyear



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binarylightyear/pseuds/binarylightyear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was sent this prompt on my tumblr, and wanted to post it here, too.  This is a modern AU where Rey is off living with Luke and training with him, but still keeps in contact with her buddies back on the base.  As always, if you want more, just ask!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modern AU Prompt

*reylo intensifies*  
‘Finn, I’m fine. I’m keeping myself occupied. How’s Poe?’  
Rey knew that Finn couldn’t resist talking about Poe Dameron and BB-8. Ever. It was a good tactic to keep the conversation off of herself.  
She was sitting on the couch of Luke’s safe house, eating Tootsie rolls and in front of the TV with some singing reality show on mute. Finn was on the phone with her, and, as usual, he was worried. It had only been a few weeks, but he acted like it was ages.  
‘What? Poe’s great. Best pilot in the damn Resistance. I’ve been shopping online trying to get him a new jacket. If I send you some links will you take a look?’ His voice was clear as day, but it sounded like he was munching on something, too.  
‘Yeah, of course. You know it’ll mean more if you add some patches or something to it right? Maybe a pin or two?’  
‘I mean, if you’re offering to give me ideas and send me cool Jedi shit, I’m all for it.’  
She rolled her eyes and focused on unrolling her next piece of candy. ‘Jedi don’t have cool stuff like that. We have relics and books. You can’t put those on a jacket.’  
There was silence on the line for a moment. ‘I mean, has anyone tried?’ She laughed softly, and he joined her. ‘Where is he anyway?’  
‘He stands at the window a lot in his rooms. Just wearing his old clothes and staring out into the distance. At least he’s not staring at me.’  
‘Speaking of staring at you…’ Oh no. No no no no. She grimaced. ‘I know you try not to think about Ben, but did you hear? There’s no way you could have heard. Did you hear?’  
The tootsie roll dropped to her lap and she sat up. ‘What didn’t I hear.’  
‘Apparently… I mean this is just the rumor on the base. I don’t know. Poe didn’t think I should tell you and General Organa definitely thinks I shouldn’t tell you and–’  
‘Finn, I swear, if you don’t tell me right now I will hunt you down and–’  
‘He’s missing.’  
There was a few long seconds of stunned silence, but for her it seemed like a whole hell of a lot longer. She couldn’t help but to reach out into the Force to try and feel him. She needed that reassurance that he was alive. She would have known if he was dead. If he had died. If something had happened to him. Right? Hadn’t they gone through too much together for her not to know?  
Finally, she breathed, ‘What? Missing? Like he went back to…’  
‘Look, Rey, I’m sorry. No one really knows. But he’s been missing for long enough for people to notice. There are rumors that he’s… you know. Dead.’  
‘He’s not dead, Finn. No. I would know. Luke would definitely know. He hasn’t mentioned it, I mean, not recently–’  
‘You didn’t tell him.’ There was this exasperated tone in his voice.  
‘I didn’t have to!’ She countered hotly. ‘Its the good and bad thing about him. He knows the connection. I feel like he knows everything about me.’  
‘So… Luke hasn’t mentioned anything to you about him being dead.’  
‘Nothing. We haven’t brought him up in a couple weeks. I was distracting myself. I was fine, Finn.’  
Finn covered the mouthpiece for a second, then it sounded like the phone was being wrestled away from him. Rey brought the phone away enough to look at it before it was back to her ear.  
‘Rey?’ It was Leia’s voice.  
‘Yeah, I’m here.’  
‘No one doubts he’s still alive. My worry is that he’s about to do something incredibly stupid and rash. Luke needs to know, since Finn told you anyway. I was going to call him later.’  
‘Is he… talking to you?’  
‘He’s coming around. I think you’re helping with that. Just– be careful, Rey. If we lose you two, the Galaxy might never recover.’  
‘Then you should call him, Leia. It should come from you, not from me.’  
‘I know my boy, no matter what he calls himself now, and I know my brother. It’ll mean more coming from you. He’ll act objectively.’  
Rey muttered, ‘he always does.’  
‘No, he doesn’t. Don’t tell yourself lies like that. Here’s Finn again, he’s been signaling to me and I don’t know–’  
‘Rey!’ Finn’s voice said suddenly. ‘What if we designed a jacket to look like BB-8?’  
She started laughing, and it helped to disguise the crying she was doing, leaning over herself to hug her knees. Staring at the floor. It took her a minute to get a hold of herself enough to say, ‘that sounds great, Finn.’


End file.
